Nite-Runner: The Child
by VergilsBitch
Summary: Nite has lost the only man that she has ever loved, but a friend has an idea of how she can see him again. Will she find him, and what does the future hold for her?


Chapter 1

Another Night in the Underworld and Nite found herself crying into her pillow.

It had been three months since Mundus had been defeated by Dante.

Nelo's death had left a huge hole in her life.

Without him, she felt like she had nothing to live for.

As she cried she gripped the Black Knight Armour shard around her neck.

"Nelo..." she sobbed

She got out of bed and walked to the window and breathed in the sulphuric fumes of the Underworld.

Another piercing scream from the torture chamber sliced the air.

The door to her room opened gently

"Nite honey, are you okay?"

"I'm Fine, Nanny... I thought I locked the door"

"You can't stay like this, you have to move on."

"I'll move on when I am ready. Its okay for you, you've never lost someone you loved before."

"That maybe so..." Nanny sighed, "What are you going to do if your father requests your services?"

"Nothing, he can send me to the torture chamber."

"Nite, you're being defeatist."

Nite sighed, "Just leave me alone, please."

As Nanny left the room she said, "I'm in the kitchen if you want me" then closed the door.

Nite's bottom lip started to quiver again. She hated feeling like this. The worst thing about the scenario is that she was coming through The Hunger. Nite had suppressed her lustful feelings... and kept out of the way of male demons. Normally Nelo and Nite would've gone through the Hunger at the same time. They didn't need anyone else, they had each other.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away." Nite said.

"Excuse me, Miss Nite, I have something that you might be interested in." Called a young female voice.

"Elisa?"

"Yes Miss Nite, it is me"

Elisa was a child servant, about 13 years old. Nite saw her grow up from a baby. For a child, she was very smart.

Nite wiped her eyes and perched herself on her bed "Come in."

Elisa darted into the room and quickly shut the door behind her.

"I was looking through a book, and I found this."

Nite took the book fro the child servant, "A Time portal?"

"Yes, perhaps you could go back and see Nelo?"

"I don't have the power to do this..."

"You don't need the power, all you have to do is invert a normal portal."

"What?!"

Elisa laughed, "Have a wash and get dressed, I'll see you in an hour in the court yard." She then ran out of Nite's room.

Nite smiled to herself, she had finally found a flicker of hope.

Chapter 2

"Hey, Nite- runner... back in business." Nanny cheered as Nite walked into the kitchen, washed, dressed, smelling nice and looking smart... and wearing a skirt! She was also wearing a blouse and her leather jacket. Her blouse was feeling tight so she left a few buttons undone. She also had left he black knight shard in her room under lock and key.

"Not really, Elisa wants me to meet her in the court yard"

"What for? Especially dressed like that"

"A chat..." Nite lied.

"At least you're getting out."

"See you later" Nite shouted as she ran from the kitchen.

By the time she had reached the court yard she was out of breath.

"I'm unfit" Nite gasped.

"You haven't been out of your room for weeks, it is to be expected" Elisa replied

Nite took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

Elisa read over the instructions of what to do and Nite carried them out.

Nite created a portal and carried on listening to instructions.

Eventually the red portal turned yellow.

"Yes, Nice one Miss Nite." Elisa cheered

"Thanks"

"Good Luck!"

Nite walked through the portal... and as she emerged she looked around and said, "Where the hell am I?"

Chapter 3

Moonlight shone on a huge building... an Opera house... "Fortuna" Nite whispered.

She knew where she was, but figuring out when she was was going to be harder.

Nite started to walk down the street. She could feel eyes watching her...

maybe another demon with the hunger.

After all, a male demon could sniff out a female demon from half a mile away, especially with the scent of 'Hunger'. It normally made a demon's scent stronger than usual.

Nite caught something move out of the corner of her eye, it was moving very fast and heading towards her...

"Die, scum" Growled a voice from behind Nite.

One of the figures had passed her, stood in front, and shielded her from the impact.

When the attacker had stopped screaming, Nite peered around her protectors arm... 'A hell vanguard?' she thought to herself.

"Thank you." Nite said turning to her rescuer. He wore a blue coat, had spiky hair, carried a katana.

Realisation hit her like a speeding freight train. 'Vergil?!' She whispered under her breath

He turned around and looked at Nite carefully.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine" Nite replied still reeling from the realisation

Nite and Vergil looked into each others eyes, his hard exterior seemed to soften a little.

"Do I know you?" he asked

Nite wanted to say 'you will'. But she just shook her head.

"I have an apartment across town, would you join me for a drink...?" Vergil asked

"Nite, Uh, I don't want to be any trouble" Nite replied

Vergil started to walk " No trouble at all. I am Vergil."

Chapter 4

The room was small. The kitchen was at the front of the apartment as you walked into the door.

Behind the small kitchen table was a double bed and beyond that was a bathroom.

The table was crammed with books.

"Sit down if you like" Vergil said as he fiddled with a kettle. Vergil didn't seem cold.

Nite pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, "Mind if I have a look"

Vergil didn't reply as he clinked mugs and cups around in a cupboard

The books were of mixed topics. There were some about Sparda, artefacts and seals of the Underworld.

"Planning on raising hell?" Nite joked.

"Actually, I'm trying to regain my father's power."

Nite thought and asked, "Would you like me to help, only I know about some of these things"

Vergil made them both a cup of tea and sat down at the table with Nite.

Nite and Vergil discussed the different locations to the seals of the underworld. Nite was having a good time, it was like the good days when she and Nelo just chatted about stuff.

Nite, searched through books and helped Vergil understand The Ancient language of the Underworld, well, what little she knew of it.

Underneath the books was a map. Several locations were marked as possible seals to the Underworld.

Vergil started to look uneasy and said "I need to ask a personal question".

"What is it?"

He thought then said, "What do you know of 'The Hunger'?"

Nite suddenly realised that Vergil's smell was stronger than what it would usually be.

She started to kick herself for not noticing.

"You're 'suffering' with it" Vergil continued

"I know that I've been avoiding male demons for the past month or so" Nite Replied "And I know that you are going through it too."

"What do you do?" Vergil asked

"I've suppressed the urge."

"I have too." Vergil admitted

They couldn't help but look at each other.

Nite suddenly got up, "I'm sorry, I have to go" Just as Nite was about to walk out of the door, Vergil had got up and grabbed Nite's hand. "Please Nite. Stay"

Nite bit her lip and turned to face him. "I really shouldn't."

"What have you got to lose?."

Nite couldn't deny it. Yet she couldn't help but feel like she was desecrating Nelo's memory.

She sighed and let down her guard.

Her body felt like it was burning. The Hunger had reawakened...

Chapter 5

Two hours of sleep and as dawn broke, she left Vergil's apartment.

It broke her heart, but she knew that he had his own destiny.

Nite got back to the Underworld and the feeling of sadness returned.

She had a shower and got dressed. Nite also put on her black knight shard amulet.

Nite was lost in thought when Nanny came bursting through the door.

"Sweetheart, where have you been?"

"Out, I told you. What's wrong?"

"It's Elisa... she's dying"

Nite ran out of her room, down the hall, through the servants quarters and to Elisa's room.

When she got there, she felt a massive surge of pain in her stomach.

Nite took a moment to compose herself.

She knocked on the door. "Elisa, it's me, Nite"

Elisa's mother opened the door. She was another servant who worked for Mundus.

"I'm so glad you are here. She really wants to see you."

Nite walked into the room and over to Elisa's bed.

"Nite..." she whispered.

"How... What...happened "

"I'm... going through... Hun.. Hun"

"No, you're too young."

Elisa's mother sat down beside Nite.

"Yes she is too young. This is why it is called Suffering the Hunger... she is too young, her body can't cope"

"What happened? We're you touched by a male demon?"

She nodded her head weakly.

"Who?"

"That beast in the torture chamber." her mum replied.

"Wait, she shouldn't have been down there..."

"Mundus sent her."

The pain seared through Nite's stomach again.

Elisa looked at Nite in worry.

"What is it?" Elisa's Mother asked

After a while, the pain had subsided, and she felt a thump in her abdomen.

Nite was taken aback by it. She felt her stomach. It happened again.

Elisa and her mother put her hand to Nite's stomach.

"Miss Nite, you're pregnant" Elisa beamed.

Nite was in disbelief.

Elisa took Nite's hand. "Be happy Nite." Her breathing became shallow and she was gone.

A lone tear ran down Nite's face, She then turned to Elisa's mother, "I'm sorry"

Chapter 6

Elisa was buried in the servants courtyard, Nite left a black rose on her grave,

"I will avenge you one day, I promise."

As Nite walked back into the kitchen she was confronted by Nanny.

"Your father has a job for you."

"Tell him to stuff it"

"I have to, you can't do jobs in your condition"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Nite said innocently.

"Do you think that your father will not sense your unborn child... because he will." Nanny shouted

Nite removed the clothing she was using to hide her bump.

"Nite, how could you do this? Especially to Nelo."

"Its is Nelo's..."

"Nelo is dead." Nanny snapped

"Ever heard of a time portal? That is how I am pregnant and that is probably how Elisa is dead."

"I don't understand"

"That evening I went to see Elisa in the courtyard, she was helping me to go back and see Nelo again. Mundus Must've found out, had her infected and killed"

Nanny eye-balled Nite, something made her believe Nite.

"Lets go and see your father"

Chapter 7

"You see your Lordship, Nite is unwell and unable to do your job for you." Nanny said

Mundus thought for a while, "Very well Sequestra. I will send someone in Nite's place."

"Thank you Lord Mundus."

Nite heard every word spoken outside of the Throne room.

Nanny came out of the door.

"Nite, you really do put me in some awkward situations."

"Sorry."

"Ai ai ai, have cooking to do, I'll see you later, be careful. " Nanny said walking off.

Nite entered the throne room.

"Sequestra said you were unwell." Said Mundus.

"Well, yes. If that's how you describe morning sickness."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" He boomed.

"Wow you didn't sense it?! You're getting careless pop."

"Who is the father?"

Nite smirked, "A Son of Sparda"

Mundus yelled with rage.

Nite walked out of the room before Mundus could retaliate,

As the door closed, Nite chuckled.

Suddenly, she felt a pain. Her waters had broken.

Nite made her way back to her room.

With her door locked, Nite was determined to go through the ordeal alone,

She screamed with pain. The baby was coming.

Sat on her bed she started to push.

After a couple of hours Nite gave birth to a child, a boy.

Nite cradled and hugged her little boy.

She never thought she could love something else.

"I wish your daddy could see you." She said

The baby boy gurgled at her.

The door to her room opened and Nanny walked in.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Happy," Nite replied

"Your father knows that you've given birth, he wants to see you."

Somehow in that instant, Nite knew her happiness was about to be shattered.

"No way, you are not sending me on a job."

"You are willing to defy me?"

"Yes, because when I go, you will take my baby and probably kill him because he has the blood of Sparda."

Mundus sighed, "The job is in Fortuna. If you don't take it, you will be punished."

Nite left the throne room crying.

"I'm sorry Vergil, I have to do what's best for our child" she said through her tears.

Later that day, Nite opened another time portal and walked through, to leave her child in the time-period where he was conceived...

Chapter 8

It was a cold brisk night in Fortuna. Nite sat on a rooftop and looked at her child sleeping in his basket. Conveniently, it was 10 months after she and Vergil had met.

"Well little one, you and I have to part..." she said sniffing back a tear.

It was difficult to look at the son she was soon to be parted from, "But, perhaps we'll meet again one day when you're older."

Nite picked up the basket and covered her head with her hood. She then jumped down from the rooftops.

She walked up to the door of a house and put the basket down on the doorstep.

"I know you'll be safe here. I love you, goodbye sweetie."

Nite put a note for her child into the basket for him to read when he was older, thumped on the door and disappeared into the shadows.

She saw the door open. A woman came out, picked up the basket, then looked around and went inside.

Nite knew deep in her heart that what she was doing was right for her child.

She headed back to the Underworld to return to a life of serving her father...


End file.
